User talk:SubZero309
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:SubZero309 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies and Frequently Asked Questions. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Batking30 (Talk) 18:10, 2011 August 4 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Off-Topic Comments Please stop adding off-topic comments. It's spam. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 15:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How to Link Just put this: NAME OF PAGE. For example, if you want to link to A-Nine, put this: A-Nine. Now, if you want "HALO" linked to A-Nine, just do this: HALO That will show up as HALO --[[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']]08:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :And if you want to link to another wiki, like Ben 10 Planet, or an out-of-Wikia thing that is a "wiki" type site, like Wikipedia, write Ben 10 Planet, which will show up as "Ben 10 Planet," or Wikipedia, which will show up as "Wikipedia." For non-wiki websites, like Cartoon Network.com, type Cartoon Network, which will show up as Cartoon Network. 18:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Bug Bomb Can I use Bug Bomb in the Ultrimatrix? Zombie-boy will get you! 15:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Peanuts! Stop getting in my buisness! --The Declaration of Independence. When you bring it into the sun, it gets destroyed. Really. 01:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Tail Whip Back Well I kinda had fun. I just got Ultimate Echo Echo and two Lego Minifigures there :D. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 16:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: logo for A-Nine Yeah. Sure. I'll make it. Oh, and put your signature next time ;) If you don't know how, put the (~ ~ ~ ~) or press the signature tab on the right (Press "More" first. It has a + sign) Okay. Get ready for an EPIC logo ;) --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 04:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Logo is Done :D Here :D --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 05:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Kickban I have unkickbanned you, that was just to scare you so you never do it again. This is your last warning. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :This means you can come back to the chat! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Just so you know, i let you back in chat because you were my friend. I gave you a warning yesterday and clearly said next time you will be kickbanned. You did not follow it, i did my duty as a chatmod. But because i am so nice, i let you back in with another warning. You then betray me saying im your enemy. So i guess were not friends, im really sad now. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :I thought we were friends. Plus i let you BACK IN THE CHAT. If your not my friend anymore, then you dont have the privilage to get a extra warning then every body else so i guess i'll have to kickban you again. Im sorry it had to end this way. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Seriously I gave you a warning, you did not follow it, i went through with my job as a chatmod, why would i have chatmod if i dont do my duties as a it! I will unkickban you in 2 days. Good day. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just Like That Censored profanity is just as bad as the real. The only difference is a letter or two missing. It's still enough to have the same effect, and thus is still not allowed. You will remain kickbanned for a while, and then it will be removed, for not following Mazter's warnings. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Kickban I have removed your kickban, you are free to chat. Never do it again or i will let you keep the kickban longer. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) yyyoooooooooooooooooooooooo hey sub dude u forgot 2 add me in your list plus be online dudeSkull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 16:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC)skull breaker yyyoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! master im here be onlineSkull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 09:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC)skull breaker hey there dude be online Skull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 16:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker yyyoooooooooooooooooooooooo master b online :) dude wazzzup c mon man come on chatSkull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 15:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker your student man plz come on chatSkull Breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 16:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC)$kull breaker ADAM DUDE, HE CAN'T SPEAK ENGLISH, HE SPEAK INDONESIAN!! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat's acting up /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 01:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat My chat is not working. I thought maybe it would work if I went as different user, but I didn't want to get into that mess with sockpuppets again (Jon and I got banned forever) so I logged in as Jon, and it still didn't work, so I logged back in and I can't get on chat. :( Anyawys, I'm on JHEP- www.xat.com/jhep --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 01:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: H Word No, you're not. And Ancy said the F word? Just now? He did once (or twice) before, but that was resolved. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sigh Sigh. Just ignore it. What did you all do anyway? Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned You are now unbanned from chat. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo Yeah, sure. I'll make the logo. Should I add snow effects or no? You can suggest some effects :P I'll have it here... someday. I can't be sure lol FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 19:33, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Done :D Done :) FusionFall123 Talk to me. Beware of ShmusionShmall123 10:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat You can go back on chat, the people there lied, you can come back, you are free to chat. I will defend you. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 02:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, they were not lying, you will stay kickbanned for a week for disrupting several times. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 02:21, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Im, sorry, but it's 5 VS 1, I can't believe as you have disrupted and cursed many times. Sorry, wait a week. TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 02:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Support http://supermarionews.wikia.com/wiki/ This is a new wiki I am supposed to promote, please join if interested! Go on that chat ASAP! Thanks, Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 02:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hi man yyyooooooooo wazzzzup come on chat dude$kull breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 18:49, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Skull Breaker This is me Thanks dude For yesterday help, youre the best :). If you need a favor, tell me please ^^ Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 22:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) yyyooooooooooooooo dude come on chat$kull breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 09:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC)skull breaker Welcome to the Team Hello Shawn and Welcome to Team Brandon. Please be aware that this is turning into a series. For the series you need to create an image of what your character will look like in the series so it can be displayed in the new series' logo. I need this image by the end of the day or else you will not be on the logo. Hopefully I should be able to expand it to tommorow but i perfer if you post it today. Also if the image isnt posted today (or tommrow) then you will be removed from Team Brandon until a certain episode or not at all. Only one image is nessarcy but please make it a standing pose, there isnt a lot of space left for that type of image. Thank You. Sincercly Captain Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Team Picture Well due to trying to save your universe from evil ghostfreaks and my possed self in that world i suppose i can giv e you more time. either tommorow or monday. if you need more time then that then take as long as you need but we i need it ill ask you for it. Basically it should look like Ben Tennyson with your description. For example, mines is Ben Tennyson without the white stripe, the black 10 and with black hair. It doesnt all have to be Ben 10 but i would like for it to be a character from the Ben 10/Gen Rex Universe. Try not to do rex because i already have him in the logo. Thanks. Sincercly Captain Brandon Tennyson. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 04:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey i'm here to say that my Alien Gallery is now open! It's a large gallery of unused aliens(made by me of cousre) that will be up for sight-seeing and giving away to others. If you want an aliens just comment on that aliens page tell me your series and i'll tell you as soon as I can! H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 03:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC)H20guy hey how 2 make a seriez dude?$kull breaker (Talk - Blog - ) 11:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC)skull breaker DUDE ,I made a seriez ,first episode today its name is KEN 10 RE: Jolaz Who's Jolaz? ---****--- Roads 14:51,12/20/2011 14:51, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : says he is a hacker. : Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 15:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) #Link to his userpage, whether actually created or not, would be helpful. #ALWAYS leave messages at the bottom so I don't have to dig through my history to see who wrote it. ---****--- Roads 19:18,12/21/2011 19:18, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry, everything is done now and I am staying (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 05:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC)